Our Team (NoLeaveJustFun)
by bfcustodio
Summary: Hi guys so this story is a mix of some of my notebooks stories. Hope you like it :) hehehe it contains tagalog or Filipino language and Korean...
**When we we're in high school six of us were on the car, Charles was the driver ,**
 **then we saw Duane so we decided to let him come with us, then we need to stop-over in a basketball court cause we need to see Jerry and Venice was hungry,so she eats Pizza , so Jerry came in the car , Patricia was sitting next to the driver's sit and Casey beside Patricia,**  
 **after they go and go they stop on Charles house,  
Venice and Sharleyn swim because they have swimming pool while Patricia, Casey , Charles and Duane were just sitting ,  
Jerry and Jillian were Watching Tom Jerry while Jillian's Chating with Top,  
After they went to Charles house they watch a super funny movie, they laugh and laugh especially Casey and Jerry,  
Next they went to Duane's house, There was a swimming pool too so they swim except Jillian and Duane, after they went to Duane's house they go to the Hotel,  
Casey Charles Patricia and Sharleyn were on a room,  
while Duane Venice Jillian and Jerry were on the other room.  
** **  
At night at CAPS lock room  
the girls are scared because Charles looks scary,  
then the door opened, Charles is scared too but that was just Venice hiding from  
JJD cause they are playing Funny,  
then all of them go to the CAPS lock room,  
So they played Pillow fight  
Then Charles bump in the wall, then Patricia and Duane fall on the ground  
then the others crushed each other, they are about too fall on Duane,  
Then Charles fall on the ground then he almost fall on Patricia,  
Then Jillian bump Charles in the wall so many times,  
they all laugh  
then Sharleyn stumbled because of Charles  
They crushed each other again, then they all got up  
except Charles so they throw pillows on Charles  
then Venice stumbled too and she crushed on Charles  
then they all crushed each other again except Patricia and Casey then Casey Lou drag Charles then she pushed him to Patricia  
but Patricia sidestep so Charles bump into the wall again.**

 **Next they Bake cupcakes**  
 **1st batch is Patricia, Duane, Charles and Casey**  
 **2nd batch is Jillian, Venice, Sharleyn and Jerry**  
 **The 1st batch don't know how to bake exept Charles**  
 **so when Patricia put the egg it propelled on Charles**  
 **Then when Casey Mixed it Propelled on the face of Duane,**  
 **Next when Duane bake it on the oven it should be 15 mins. but he made it 25 mins..**  
 **Next is Icing time**  
 **1st-9th cupcakes icing is good, but the 10th one**  
 **Patricia Slipped then she hold Charles so the Icing got to Casey's hair and Duane's face  
** **Tasting time for 1st batch  
** **when Charles taste it he said it tasted like old pots  
** **they let the 2nd batch taste it, then they said it taste like pots too  
** **then Duane taste it too then he throws saliva on the floor.  
** **'So Epic' Charles laughed**

 **2nd batch**  
 **they all know how to bake except Jerry**  
 **when he put the egg on the mixing bowl he put it with its cover but crushed,**  
 **then when Jillian was mixing**  
 **Charles wanted to drink water but there's water on his way so he slipped,**  
 **the thing that Jillian's baking got on Charles face, so they start over again but this time  
Jerry add 3 whole eggs no crushing then he add the other ingredients  
then Jillian was mixing again,  
then when Sharleyn put it in the oven it's too early,  
Icing time is Venice's part  
but she don't know how  
then Jerry planed to go to the CR but some icing got on the floor so he slipped.**

 **Tasting time**  
 **when Jillian taste it she said it tasted like something ew and crunchy**  
 **Patricia and Charles taste it then Charles said it tasted like some kinda of little chicks**  
 **then when Patricia tasted it she said it tasted like rotten eggs,**  
 **so Sharleyn said it's a tie;**

 **Next game was bring me**  
 **Sharleyn is the bet: Bring me a hair of Charles Adrian**  
 **so they all get hair of Charles but Jillian got too many,**  
 **Casey Won: Bring me headband**  
 **Sharleyn has many so they got**  
 **Duane won: Bring me your crush**  
 **Casey said ' Yey I win'**  
 **Jillian bring a picture of Top**  
 **Sharleyn bring Jerry**  
 **Venice bring a picture of Wensis**  
 **Duane said to change: Bring me a cupcake**  
 **so they all got cupcakes but the didn't heard it's Watatops**  
 **Charles Won: Bring me a straw**  
 **Sharleyn search the trashcan but she finds nothing**  
 **Patricia got a straw from the sink**  
 **so she won but Charles said it tasted like 1800's**  
 **So she won: Bring me a Pillow**  
 **Duane was so excited then he accidentally throwed it on Charles**  
 **Jillian won but they are tired.**  
 **so the JJDV go to their room.**


End file.
